The present invention relates to trailer hitches and in particular to a sacrificial anti-rattle device to eliminate the need for a lubricant and to avoid annoying noise and damaging wear caused by the movement and vibration associated with permanent and removable trailer hitches and their housings.
Ball type hitches are a common means for providing a connection between a trailer and a towing vehicle. Such hitches are typically detachable from the towing vehicle but in some instances are permanently affixed to the towing vehicle. A detachable hitch is commonly attached to the towing vehicle by means of a rigid rectangular sleeve which is mounted at the rear of the vehicle. A rectangular shaft of the hitch, called the draw bar, that is slightly smaller than the sleeve is slid into the sleeve. A pin or bolt is then inserted through matching holes in the side walls of the sleeve and shaft draw bar, and then fastened to prevent the pin or bolt from slipping out of the holes. Receiver-type hitches are also employed with carriers used for transporting bicycles, jet skis, motorcycles and other devices and goods.
Detachable hitches are often utilized due to the fact that they address problems associated with safety and aesthetics. Hitches need to extend beyond the rear of the towing vehicle to enable attachment of the trailer to the hitch, and to permit the trailer to pivot freely relative to the towing vehicle. The protruding hitch with its ball attachment, however, can be bothersome and dangerous when the vehicle is used without the trailer attached.
Some space is desirable between the walls of the sleeve and the walls of the shaft to allow easy attachment and detachment of the hitch. For the same reason, space is usually left between the ball and the ball receiver housing. These spaces permit ease of coupling and decoupling between the sleeve and the walls of the shaft. In similar fashion, space between the ball and the ball coupler or tongue housing facilitates ease of coupling and decoupling between the ball and ball coupler or tongue housing despite imperfections in the machining of those elements and despite rust and other surface accumulations.
The problem with these spaces is that they allow play in the connection between the hitch and the sleeve and also the ball and the ball receiver housing that can be noisy, annoying and dangerous. The play between the walls of the hitch and sleeve can cause clanging noises and vibrations that can be felt by operators and passengers within the towing vehicle. That play may also be magnified by the lever arm of the hitch so that it is felt more strongly by the trailer and its passengers. That same play can also increase wear and stress on various parts of the mechanisms attaching the trailer to the towing vehicle, leading to undesirable wear and fatigue.
It would be very advantageous if a means could be provided that eliminates the free play movement and direct physical contact between a ball mount shaft or draw bar and hitch receiver and the free play movement and direct physical contact between the ball mount and the ball mount coupler. The instant invention provides such a device.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to reduce undesirable direct physical contact between the shaft of a removable mount and the receiver of a receiver-type trailer hitch to eliminate annoying noise, vibration and damage to the hitch components.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce undesirable direct physical contact between the ball of a ball mount hitch or draw bar and the ball mount receiver trailer hitch to eliminate annoying noise, vibration and wear of the hitch components.
It is yet another object to accomplish the foregoing with a device that can be used on existing hitches without requiring modification of either the mount or receiver.
It is yet a still further object to achieve all of the foregoing by providing a device that is inexpensive and easy to install.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the invention as will be apparent from the following description, drawing and claims.